I Can Always buy Another
by Integra-Lily
Summary: While the rest of the world sleeps, Tohma Seguchi works. Late night ponderings and personal problems keep Tohma from his normal routine. Luckly he has a friend like Ryuichi to help remind him that even Seguchi's need sleep.


Author Note: I did this mostly for my friend DC, as I'm not the biggest Gravi fan. It was written awhile ago, so I apologize for all the really bad grammar mistakes.

_I will not let this happen again. Shindou-san has made himself more of a problem to Eiri then an actual blessing. I let this relationship continue for far too long, against my better judgment. Perhaps I had grown accustom to Eiri's tendency to grow tired with his toys and move on to the next. But for some reason, he allows Shindou-san to hang upon him like a plague.  
I will be the vaccine. No one will hurt Eiri again. I will make sure of it._

_  
_Tohma Seguchi raised slightly tired eyes from the paperwork that lay scattered on his desk. Black pen firmly in his hand; a hand that had been ready to sign his signature to the paper beneath the tip of the pen about two hours ago. Two hours before he let his mind wander toward Eiri. A subject that seemed to have become more of a problem in the past month then it had been, thanks to an unexpected entry into Eiri Yuki's life.

Only Eiri Yuki was not the only one being affected by such a development.

Save for Tohma's office, the entire N-G building was dark. It was way past normal working hours, and yet like most days, Tohma Seguchi remained. Last minuet paper work that seemed to hinge on his personal input, deadlines that had to be met, and plans that had to be drawn up. Though in all honesty, it was simply a quite sanctuary for Tohma. His office was more his home then his actual home probably would ever be, and he was a more devoted husband to his work then Mika.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he lightly rubbed the bridge of his nose. His eyes closed for an instant as he let the thoughts consume him once again, searching the depths of his mind for a possible plot to take care of this problem. There were a few options, though none of them truly suited Tohma's taste. Nothing was more important to him then Eiri, that went without saying. However, Tohma at heart was a business man, and flat out killing Shuichi Shindou was not an option with Bad Luck on his label. Plus he did not fancy his coffee machine being destroyed by Eiri as repercussion for the act.

Ah dilemmas. Shindou-san was truly an inconvenience in the matter.

" Kumagoro is sleepy..isn't Tohma sleepy too?" A familiar voice caused Tohma's eyes to open in slight surprise, finding himself stareing eye to eye with the pink bunny. Kumagoro's little paws went to his eyes, rubbing them gently as a yawn sounded from the bunny.

" I cannot sleep, I have work to do." Tohma replied with that soft trademark smile coming across his face as he looked at the bunny, " What are you doing here, Ryuichi?"

" Kumagoro!" The bunny announced before moving around the desk beside Tohma. The bunny peered down at the paperwork Tohma was in the mists of signing, " Oooooohhhhh...wow..." Slowly the head turned to look up at Tohma as Kumagoro spoke again, " But Tohma hasn't signed anything."

" I'm afraid my thoughts were elsewhere."

" Tohma is over working himself." Kumagoro nodded his head softly. " Spreading himself out over too many projects, when his heart is elsewhere."

" I don't think so.." Tohma gave a light laugh looking down towards the bunny. " I am all right, just--"

" Tohma needs sleep!"

" I assure you I am--"

" SLEEPY!" The bunny then promptly disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the desk, " Kumagoro is sleepy too!" The bunny put his paws together and tilted it's head onto his paws.

Tohma just stared at bunny for a moment before lighter, almost truer version of the smile curled across his face. " Perhaps I am a little sleepy."

" Tohma should take care of himself." A voice said quietly as the bunny seemed to disappear and Ryuichi rose slowly from behind the desk with Kumagoro in hand. The lead singer of Nittle Grasper's head remained bowed lightly, shadowed by his hair and straw hat. " He is an important member of Nittle Grasper."

" Ryuichi..." Tohma said softly as he looked across his desk towards the man that stood there.

" Please do not forget that." Ryuichi offered softly as he raised his head and gave a slight smile towards Tohma, " Nittle Grasper could not exist without you. You are important to us."

" I will not forget it. Your opinion is the one I value most." Tohma offered a faint smile in Ryuichi's direction as Ryuichi himself turned heading for the door. Tohma's gaze fell back down to his paper as he heard the door to his office click shut with Ryuichi's departure. Wordlessly his pen scrawled his signature across the bottom of the document before he carefully set the pen down. Rising slowly from his desk, Tohma side stepped and pushed in the chair. Heading to the coat rack he placed both his favorite black hat upon his head, and slid on that black feathered jacket. Lightly pulling out his cellphone, he hit the speed dial button listening to the phone ring in his ear for a moment. His hand moving towards the light switch as he flicked it gently just as the other end picked up.

" Mika I am on my way home.." Tohma said softly, listening to the response before he gently hung up his cellphone and slipped it back into his pocket. Then with one last thought, left the office.

_I have enough money to buy another coffee maker._

**The End**


End file.
